


why would you ever kiss me

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Reaction, First Kiss, M/M, No betta we die like men, dreams a clingy little baby man, emotional freak out, everyone seems to forget how hard dream simps for george, george is independent, over reacting, tw self h. briefly asked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: song fic of conan grays heathergeorge kisses dream and when feelings arent immidietly explained he quickly moves on in an attempt to minimize the damages.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	why would you ever kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> betta read maybe half of this. sorry ill get some better content out later ik a couple people have asked for this ship after I did a skephalo thing. got any requests drop em below

I still remember

Dreams memory had never been his best feat, he'd fall for things repeatedly, he'd think he'd said things he hadn't but he could remember this as clearly as yesterday. George sat beside him. His George sitting next to him in that fake supreme merch of his. _I like it ‘cus its soft and its light,_ he beamed at dream who was nodding along with him. His mask covered his face, covered the smile he wore but he knew George could hear it in his voice. Hell he could hear it himself. _it looks great,_ he watched the beam on the smallers face grow even larger. 

Third of December

The cold air bit at both of them as they sat on Dreams porch. George's head rested on his shoulder. Scrolling through twitter, interacting with her, with everyone, dedicating their once in a life, or atleast first in a lifes meet up partially to twitter. To flirting. But he wasn't jealous, no, George wasn't his to be possessive over anyways. He'd just have to suck it up. Accept it. Unless he got the will to say it. For now, though, he'd enjoy what they had.

Me in your sweater

Dream had quickly begun to get colder. Glancing at the house behind them he figured he could go in. get a sweater. Get something to warm him up. Even those would be cold though. His whole house was so cold and George was so warm. How was he supposed to leave him? That small ball of heat.

_Dream? Your teeth are chattering._ Blatant. A point out. Simple, non opinionated facts followed George and that's what he needed. His temper was just too short for someone who beat around the bush. Even about things as simple as chattering teeth.

_’Fuck was he really that cold?’_ He shook out his fingers. _I- yeah im cold. But youre so warm.._ And truthfully? He didn't want to leave his side. How could he want to? George meant so much to him and he finally had the chance to see, touch, feel him. How was he meant to leave his side? George had been so comfy looking on his shoulder too how was he meant to make him move? He couldn't. Just couldn't.

George's fingers were snapping in his face. _Dream just but it on, you'll be fine._ A big dopey grin decorating his face. His hoodie was hanging over dreams shoulders now, and the dream hadn't even been noticed. He slowly slipped it on over his long sleeve shirt. It was tight but he didnt mind.

You said it looked better  
On me, than it did you

George's smile faltered for a second, no for a moment but dream saw. He saw it and he couldn't tell why but George was.. George wasn't pleased. He wanted to take it off. He couldn't stand the idea of George changing his mind, thinking he'd dirtied it. No, he needed George to like him. He'd do anything. Slowly his icy fingers reached for the hem.

George wasn't even looking at him anymore. Soft chuckles left him as he started at the wooden patio deck. _You look so great, Dream. Why do you wear it better than i do?_ he was rubbing his sides, over his fitted t-shirt. It wasn't him, he realized.

Only if you knew

Dreams hand slowly reached out for George’s jaw instead, making him look at him.

How much I liked you

How was he supposed to tell him everything he felt? How much he cared about him. How he loved every little stupid thing he did, every big stupid thing he did. The stupid jokes hed make. The beautiful laugh he had. The ‘always a month late to the joke’ humour he carried with pride. _George, I, Look-_

But I watch your eyes, as she  
Walks by

Georges phone dinged in the background, in the background of the smaller boys tearing up eyes. In the background of the beautiful image before him. _Give me one moment?_ Dream nodded. It was probably important. Unlike him. He wasn't important and he didn't need to bother George with his own thoughts, he reasoned with himself fidgeting with the sleeve cuffs.

He couldn't help but sneak looks at the phone from over his shoulder. It was her. Shed texted him and it seemed important so who was he to pipe up and interrupt? Maybe important was an overstatement but..

What a sight for  
Sore eyes

He seemed so happy talking to her. Texting her. They were here, together, but he was happy to be busy. His thoughts pointed out he wasnt beaming now. He wasn't close to crying from some whirlwind of emotion that those two couldn't figure out no it was them. Dream and george. He had to look at it objectively. Those longing eyes meant nothing, they had to. They had to for his own sake.

Brighter than a  
Blue sky

Those baby browns he had shimmered in delight looking at that phone. At that conversation with her. He slowly lifted his hand to whip his nose, but once he saw Georges hoodie he reminded himself not to. And to not get jealous either. He was zigzagging between emotions and reason and he needed to stop. He needed a distraction.

She's got you  
Mesmerized

_George i.. George, I think I'm freaking myself out right now, yknow? Freaking out a little and then it gets worse and worse and when i let this stuffconsume me i normally get fucking pissed and i dont want to do that. Not at you._ George gave him a little hum. This little hum that meant nothing but that he'd heard dream talking at some point during his short special.

He'd been getting that hum alot, recently.

While I die

His hands began to fidget. To clench, unclench, to rub together to do anything to take his mind off of how upset he was feeling, how upset he was feeling over nothing. So what george get caught up in a quick conversation? Dream was so bad about ignoring him around anyone new. It wasn't like he didn't deserve his own treatment.

He'd done it at minecraft championships. At that farmland simulator bullshit. He did more than that built those were the two times he really noticed. Noticed how small George's voice got when he felt like he wasn't wanted in the conversation. Now he felt like that.

And, well. He hated it. He wanted to be George's center of attention no matter how ridiculous and childish it was.

Why would you ever kiss me?

George put his phone aside after a minute, tuning back to dream. To the neglected feeling man before him. _Sorry i didn't know itd take so long i thought it'd be quick, yknow?_

Slowly dream bobbed his head. He could hear George talking for sure but he felt farther than he really was. like it was a little hard to will himself to move. George gave him the same head in hands treatment he received holding his heavy head gently. Dream was stuck staring at the beautiful eyes before him. 

He was torn away from those eyes as one of George's hands slowly slid up the mask he wore. Slid up that mask to connect their lips. 

I'm not even half, as pretty

It was out of nowhere, he felt. He was surprised. Surprised still. He sat frozen on that icey porch. It took a moment for him, for his brain to catch up with what was happening. And once he did, once he realized George was kissing him, he bolted. Feet not giving out on him as he connected his sneakers to the ice washed wood sprinting inside, to the bathroom. He needed.. He didn't know what he needed. He needed to scream . He started to bite at the ends of the hoodie strings. instead he pushed down the anger, the fear bubbling in him and ran his fingers over his lips. They were chapped, nothing wrong with them he'd always thought. The rest of his face, though. George hadn seeen that. 

He could hear a tentative knock on the door.

You gave her your sweater

She posted a picture advertising Georges Merch a few weeks later. He figured it wasn't the hoodie, the hoodi he cried in while George yelled at him to open the door. It had taken a while, the both of them freaking the other out more.

Later that night George had told him he thought he was going to hurt himself. 

_I'd never even thought about that_ he'd lied back to him.

It's just polyester, but you like her better

It was the sweater, he'd realized a few hours later when she tweeted out about him having chewed through the right end of the string.

Wish I were Heather

They mocked each other back and forth. Dream refused to look anymore.

Watch as she stands with  
Her holding your hand

A picture of them holding hands and now he was getting @’d by people to ‘get his man.’ if only George had been his man in the first place.

Put your arm 'round her shoulder  
Now I'm getting colder

It just felt that, as time went on, he'd wanted to talk about her so much. So so so much. All of the time. Dream couldn't handle it. Couldn't hold back the remarks he wanted to make so he avoided talking to George over the phone. It lasted three days of this.

But how could I hate her?  
She's such an angel

George could tell he didn't want to hear about her but he'd hoped he could make dream like her too. If Dream liked her then they could be a happy group. 

But then again, kinda  
Wish she were dead, as she  
Walks by

_George I cant im sorry im tired of hearing about her!_ his voice was raised, and it was her even though he'd been the one yelling. _You kissed me and we didn't talk about it and now i'm just meant to pretend i'm not upset! I can't do that george!_

_I thought you didn't want to talk about it i thought you wanted me to pretend it didn't happen you never talked about it.. You didn't seem to care._

_No, George,_ he cried looking at george through the stupid webcam. _The problems been i care too much.._

What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
I wish I were Heather  
Wish I were Heather  
Wish I were Heather  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were

**Author's Note:**

> !! got any requests drop them below please !!  
> !!comments and kudos are loved, especially criticism!!


End file.
